


Pretty boy

by QuiCheeky



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Just smut, M/M, baby i'm smutty, i'm smutty, what is fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiCheeky/pseuds/QuiCheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time I wanted a teacher x student kind of thing for sinja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy

For about three months now Jafar and his teacher Sinbad had been going out. It wasn't something special, they kissed sometimes but other than that, nothing else really happened. Starting to doubt Sinbad's feelings, Jafar began to get restless.  _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore,_  he thought,  _I mean, I'm not cute and I'm not even a girl_. Sighing sadly he shrugged off his doubts and went to bed but he couldn't sleep at the thought of his lover disliking him. Everyone knew Sinbad was a flirt and while he never showed much interest in any of his students, he did have a lot of girlfriends and lovers. The thought made his stomach churn. Maybe Sin was bored of him.

The next day however, his doubt had manifested into the form of a girl, Ren kougyoku. She was younger, cuter and female. Everything that he wasn't and the sad part was that Sin wasn’t just laughing and smiling with her in public but touching her too. Jafar felt his heart break at the thought of them breaking up. So much so that he couldn't stay pay attention to school that day.  _Maybe if I was a girl_ , he thought.  _If only I was a girl_ , and then the thought hit him. If they had to break up, it was only after he tried everything to keep them together.

 

**********************

 

He knocked on his teacher's door feeling awkward. He wanted to turn around and run away but after reaching that far he knew he couldn't. The cold wind was blowing against his bare legs and the hair on his face was getting into his mouth. His heart stopped as the door opened and Sinbad came out shirtless.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked. Jafar looked down and nodded.

"Student," he started, "I'm sorry but you can't come to a teacher's house just like...... Jafar?" He stared at him. Jafar began to feel self conscious. He knew he shouldn't have dressed in that way. He knew he looked weird and that Sinbad wouldn't have liked it. 

As he was having those thoughts Sinbad grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Jafar couldn't think as Sinbad shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He was going crazy. So much so that he didn't realise when he was inside Sin's house until he was dropped onto his bed. Sinbad ran his hand up his inner thigh, under the skirt and caused Jafar to moan out loud. He was lost in his feelings until Sinbad started stroking his already hard cock from under the panties he was wearing.

"You're wearing panties too." Sinbad said with a slight chuckle and Jafar nodded.

"A bra too?" he ask, but before he could answer, Sin's hands were already under his shirt, pulling at his nipples. Jafar moaned when Sinbad bit down on his nipple. Sinbad lifted his waist and put him to sit on his lap. He tried to get off of his lap to take the skirt off but Sinbad held his wrists.

"No, leave it on." He whispered in Jafar's ear, causing him to shudder. “It’ll be a waste since you put in so much effort already to dress up like this.” Sinbad bit down on Jafar's neck while grabbing onto his dick. Jafar was losing his mind. It was hard to pay attention to what was going on around him, especially when Sinbad was acting aggressively like that. 

"Shin." He moaned out, "Please..." He heard Sinbad chuckle then he felt his fingers enter his ass. Jafar gasped out loud.

"Please what?" Sinbad teased. Jafar could bearly breath as his wet cock pressed against Sinbad's abs and his ass hole was being massacred by Sinbad's hands.

"Please..." He moaned out again.

"Please what?" Sinbad asked innocently. Jafar's nipples were erect and his cock was throbbing. 

"Please put it in me." He cried out, embarrassed. He hoped that Sinbad would hurry and fuck him but it wasn't happening, instead Jafar was dropped on his back onto the bed and left untouched.

“Please who?” Sin asked him. His eyes were dark and his face was clouded by lust but he still had enough restraint to tease the excessively aroused Jafar.

"Sir please." He cried out. Sinbad laughed but he didn't take his eyes off Jafar's partially exposed body.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Sinbad said. 

"Put your dick in me. Fuck my ass. Please sir, anything." Jafar moaned out.

 

Sinbad wasn't planning on going this far with his student, even though he did. Even the relationship they were in he thought was just a highschool crush thing, but in that moment, seeing Jafar bearing all and begging him to fuck him, he couldn't stop himself.

Sinbad shoved his tongue deep inside him. Jafar cried out in excitement. He licked and sucked at Jafar’s hole before adding lube inside him. When he was finished preparing him it didn't take long before Sinbad's dick was inside of Jafar.

"Shin," Jafar screamed out, "It hurts."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." Sinbad said but Jafar grabbed onto him.

"No, don't." Jafar moaned out. His voice was so sexy that Sinbad couldn't control himself. He bent Jafar over and took him from behind, grabbing onto his nipples. 

"Shin, sir stop. Sir I'm going to cum." Jafar screamed out.

It wasn't long before they both came together. Jafar rested his head on Sinbad's naked body. They cuddled in silence then Jafar spoke,

"Sin, at least let me take the skirt off." Sinbad laughed.

"No way, it's cute." He responded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> v.v sorry for that short little mess.  
> If you actually want a cute plot, tell me and I'll try that next time.  
> Remember kudos make me happy and leave a comment to give a trash can its wings


End file.
